Big Time Halloween
by smartcookie712
Summary: Griffin said he wanted a human. That's where I come in. Autumn Pearby, 23 years old. That is, until, he changes his mind. With Doc Rocque unable to make a machine, the plan is for me to fall in love. With a vampire. Who just happens to be James Diamond. But not if some significant others have anything to do about it...
1. Movin' Up To 2K

I pulled my convertible into the Palm Woodsylvania Parking Lot and put the top up. My manager had said that my bags would be in my apartment, 2I, when I arrived, and that all I had to do was pick up the key from Ghost Bitters. I walked into the eerily decorated lobby. It was dimly lit, for three o'clock in the afternoon. The ceilings were cloaked with toilet paper and green and purple cloths. I walked up to the front desk and dinged the bell as I looked for the manager.

"You rang?" said a voice. I shrieked as a ghost popped in front of me. I could only assume it was the manager, Ghost Bitters.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Autumn Pearby, and I would like to pick up my room key. My manager said it would be here."

"Ah, yes. Right here. You are a human, right?" I nodded. "Your luggage will be in your room. Have a Palm Woodsylvania day!" he said, laughing evilly.

"Lame!" I muttered.

"Rude!" he scoffed and vanished. I turned toward the elevator and was interrupted by a hot guy I recognized as the one and only James Diamond, the vampire of Big Time Rush.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Someone else who loves to mess with Bitters!"

"Yeah, no. I was just getting my room key. I'll be going now," I said, walking off.

"But, wait! Don't you want a tour?" he called, but I just kept walking, even though I really wanted to get to know him.

I pushed the button for the elevator, and luckily, it arrived quickly. But as I stepped inside, none other than Kendall Knight walked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," he said. "Hey, do you wan-" The shutting of the doors cut him off. I didn't care. I just wanted to unpack in peace. I made it to my room and unlocked the door. And guess who was leaving their apartment across the hall from mine? You guessed correctly, Franken-Carlos and Zombie Logan.

"Ooh, new girl!" said Carlos.

"Yeah, hi, bye!" I said, shutting the door. I leaned to the door to hear what they said.

"Dude, she was so cute!" said Carlos.

"And not interested!" said Logan. "Besides, James will probably try and call dibs, even though we stopped doing that."

"I don't care! She was still hot!"

I heard their footsteps walk down the hallway and sat down. I just met probably the hottest boy band ever, and I blew them off! What was wrong with me? I decided to check out the room. It was a pretty light purple, with a white kitchen table and purple chairs. Pots and pans and such were prestocked with my favorite foods. There was a huge flat screen in the living area, with a Playstation and an Xbox. It even had an air hockey table! I walked over to admire the soft blue couch when I noticed something else. A swirly slide!

I immediately climbed up the slippery tube and landed before the bedrooms. My room was the first, and it was painted a darker purple with a white bed frame and blue sheets. It had its own TV, and it was fabulous! I realized then that someone had already unpacked my stuff. Awesome! Time to go chill by the pool!


	2. Rocque Records

**Hey guys! Thanks for adding my to your favorite stories! Here is my second chapter of my first story, so enjoy, and review!**

I grabbed my sunglasses and headed downstairs, figuring I could catch some afternoon rays. I lay down on the first chair, closest to the blue pool, I saw and closed my eyes.

"Hey, I'm Camille! You're the new girl, right? The boys told us about you," said Camille, who, like her boyfriend Logan, was a zombie.

"Yeah," I said, taking off my sunglasses and sitting up. Jo, the werewolf, was with Camille as well. "My name's Autumn."

"Hey, do you want us to give you the tour?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, that would great!" I said, smiling at my new friends. They took me out of the pool and back into the lobby.

"This, as you know, is the lobby," said Camille, pointing around.

"Over there are the snack machines," continued Jo, "and out here is the Palm Woodsylvania park."

"This is such a nice place!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," said James, zooming to my side now that he had spotted me, "it really is."

"By the way, Autumn," said Camille, "which apartment is yours?"

"2I."

"Really?" asked Kendall, walking over with Carlos and Logan.

"Yeah, I moved in today," I said.

"So what do you like to do?"

"Singing, acting, sports, video games, doing my hair, doing my make-up, fashion, pranking, playing around, basically anything fun!" I said as my phone began to ring. "Oh, it's my manager, he says I have to report to work. I'll see you guys later."

Then Kendall said, "That reminds me, Dr. Rocque said we had to come in ASAP."

"See you later, Autumn," they all said, and I grabbed my bag from my apartment and followed the directions Parker, my manager, gave me. Minutes later I pulled into Rocque Records, and as I walked in, Logan pulled the boys in the spot beside me.

"Lost?" asked Logan.

"No, I don't think so. Parker, my manager, said I was supposed to be here," I replied.

"Wait," said James. "Didn't Gustavo say we were gonna do a duet and sing for Halloween?"

"Yeah, yeah!" exclaimed Carlos. "He did say that!"

"Well, would you care to escort me up?" I asked.

"Certainly," said Carlos, putting his arm in mine, and James in my other arm. Logan and Kendall linked onto them, and we laughed all the way upstairs.

"Oh, good, dogs, you've already met Autumn! That saves me a lot of time," said Dr. Rocque.

"So I am supposed to be here!" I said.

"Yes, Griffin wants the boys to sing a duet with someone, someone like you for a performance at his Halloween party in two months and to release a new single. And thanks to Parker, here you are. You might even get to come on tour," said Kelly with a smile.

"Great! I said. "What will we sing?"

"Love Me Love Me."

"Let's go!" exclaimed James, smiling at me with his fangs visible. We filed in the studio and popped on the headphones as Griffin appeared.

"Oh, good. Griffin, now you can listen to Autumn sing with the boys!" Now the pressure was on, and so we began.

"Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me, I-I I'm ready to go," started Logan.

Then Kendall, "Drop, drop, heart stop we eye lock. I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock. Under the lights, coming alive, she thrill of the night, hey."

Now, it was my turn. Just like singing in the shower. "One dance, two dance, just not enough. You got that glow in the dark look, so I'm not giving up. I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic, why you trying to hide it, hide it."

Phew, now together again. "Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me, I know you're ready to go. Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me, I-I I'm ready to go."

"That was amazing! Great job, Autumn! Parker didn't lie!" exclaimed Gustavo.

"Ah, yes, amazing. There's just one problem. She's not a monster. Make her one in a week, or Gustavo, you're fired," said Griffin, and flashed out.

**Woah! That was a bit epic! Let's see what happens next...**


	3. What Do We Do Now?

**Done Chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh, before I forget, review!**

"Oh, this is great! Just great!" stormed Dr. Rocque.

"Just build another monster machine and change her!" said Kelly for the umpteenth time.

"You know what happened last time! The dogs changed back mid-performerance!"

"That was because you kept messing up before they became human!"

"Wait!" I said. "Kendall, Logan, James, or Carlos could bite me and change me!"

"There's just one problem," said Logan. "I already bit Camille, Kendall already bit Jo, the Jennifers are working on a potion that will make Carlos a wizard so he and Jennifer 2 can go out, and we can only bite once and when in love, or it won't work."

"James, you're our only hope. We have to fall in love," I said.

"Of course I am," he scoffed, giving me a passionate hug.

"I guess you guys have the day off," mumbled Gustavo.

As we got in the elevator, I handed Kendall my keys. "Drive my car home," I said. "I think James can carry me."

James scooped me up in his arms bridal style and sped out of the elevator when it opened. He stopped running about halfway to Palm Woodsylvania. He set me down gently and we began to talk, hand in hand.

"What's it like in New Jersey?" asked James.

"It's usually warm. We have a mild winter and summer, and plenty of coastline and amusement parks. But everyone thinks we are all the same, that we love to fake tan and cat fight. But I don't want to do that. I want to be me, and that's why I moved out here. What is Minnesota like?"

"Cold. It's always snowing, and there is almost no summer. It was too boring for me. Anyway, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked as we stepped into the Palm Woodsylvania elevator.

"I would love that!" I said. Soon we were upstairs, and I was at the door of my apartment. "I'll see you in the morning, James," I said.

"See you in the morning, Autumn," he said. "Wait, before you close the door, gimme your phone. I wanna put my number in there." I handed him my phone, and he gave it back a moment later.

"Bye, James," I said smiling.

"Bye, Autumn," he said and smiled back, and his fangs popped out.

I sank back against the door after I shut it. Oh. My. God. I was going out with James Diamond, and I had a singing job with him. I would see him everyday. I had great friends in the building, too, and I was going to be a vampire as soon as James and I fell in love. Could this day get any better?

**OMG! What do you think? I have chapter 4 on it's way...**


	4. Great Way to Start the Day!

**Hey** **everyone! Sorry for the long wait, school is crazy! Luckily, I have a couple of days off! Here's chapter 4!**

I woke up the next morning in my wonderfully purple room in my wonderful apartment. I painstakingly chose my outfit: a thin white off-the-shoulder shirt and a purple cami underneath paired with my dark wash denim shorts. I walked into the bathroom and loosely tied up my hair so I could wash my face, brush my teeth, and do my makeup. I applied some purple tones to my blue eyes and they sparkled. To top it off I brushed some light blush on and glossed my lips. Then, I patiently curled my thick brown locks and flicked them over my shoulder. I texted James  
I was coming out, grabbed a bagel, and walked across the hall. His door opened as I closed mine, and he stood in the doorway striking a pose.

"Hey, babe," he said, and once again smiled so his fangs showed. I can't wait until I have fangs, too. "You said you love video games, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Do you mind playing them in your apartment? The rest of the guys are asleep."

"Sure! How come you're awake, and they're not?"

"I'm a vampire, I never sleep."

"Right. So what do you do all night?"

"Last night I thought about you. How we have to fall in love, what you like, what you look like, and what we'll do today."

"Aww," I said, blushing.

We sat down and I picked the game. It was Battle Blasters Six. I handed him a platinum controller and took one for myself. We took the same sides and began to talk about everything. What it is like being famous, different video games, all kinds of things. Until the conversation settled on music.

"Oh my God! We have to be at work!" I suddenly exclaimed.

James jumped up and with a flick of his hair, he dashed across the hall to his apartment. "The guys aren't here! And it's nearly eleven!"

I grabbed my bag and jumped on his back. He rushed out the door, down the stairs and all the way to Rocque Records.

"That was fun," I said breathlessly as James swung me onto a beanbag in the studio.

"Finally, the lovebirds are here," said Carlos with a chuckle.

"Oh, good," said Logan, looking up from a book. "It says here that in order for the transformation to work right, you, James, have to be in love with Autumn, and for the easiest and most painless transformation, you, Autumn, have to be in love with him, too. Plus, you two will be bound together forever."

"Speaking of," said James, "Carlos, when is your wizard potion gonna be ready?"

"The Jennifers, Jo, and Camille are coming with it," Carlos replied.

"So what are we gonna do today, Gustavo?" I asked.

"Since we can't do anything until you become a vampire, the girls are taking you shopping, the dogs are hanging out with James, and Kelly and I are decorating for your date tonight," said Gustavo sheepishly. "Oh, and Jett is coming to help decorate, as well."

"Great!" I said, smiling at James and taking his hand. "Wait a second. How can I go out with the girls if I'm not a vampire?"

"Jennifer 2 is going to temporarily make you a vampire. That's why the date is here tonight," explained Kelly.

Just then, the three Jennifers, Camille, and Jo walked through the elevator. The middle Jennifer ran to Carlos and hugged him.

"Carlos, baby, I have your potion," said Jennifer.

"Thanks, Jenny," he whispered.

"Jenny?" we all said. "What about the Jennifers?" asked Logan.

"Oh, yeah," said the blond Jennifer. "We decided that since Carlos and Jenny are going to be together, I'm going to be Jennifer."

"I'm going to be Jenny," said Carlos' girl.

"And I'm going to be Jen," said the brunette. "Plus, it's harder in the auditions for that."

"Ok, then," said Logan, putting a loose arm around Camille.

"Now drink the potion!" exclaimed Jo.

"Oh, right!" said Carlos, draining the green vial. He swallowed, and seconds later, his skin lost its green coloring. It became tan, like Kendall, and the bolts and scars disappeared. Now he stood before us in baggy black clothes, looking like a normal.

"Here, take these and go get changed," said Jen, conjuring him wizard's clothes. He went into the bathroom and came out with a shimmering purple and red robe on.

"Thanks," he said, and gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek. The elevator dinged, and Jett stepped out.

"Someone said they needed a decorator," he said suavely.

"Yeah, you'll be helping us decorate downstairs as soon as they leave," said Gustavo. "Which they should be leaving now!" he barked, and we all jumped in the elevator.

We almost stepped outside before Jenny realized, "We never changed Autumn!" We all rushed back into the lobby.

Jenny flicked her wand, and I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. I watched as my skin turned white, and I realized I had temporary strength and speed.

"James, I'll race you to 2I! I have to get my bag," I explained to the Jennifers, who jumped in the air and hovered, and pulled Carlos up with them. Kendall and Jo wolfed up, looking like two really big dogs. Logan got onto Kendall's back, and Camille got on Jo's.

"Ready, set, go!" shouted Carlos, obviously now in a competitive mood.

James and I zoomed off, and Carlos and the Jennifers hovered above us. Kendall and Jo galloped away, with Logan and Camille clinging to them and various limbs for dear life. I made it to 2I, only because James almost stopped for the elevator. Carlos and the Jennifers touched down soon after, and Kendall, Jo, Camille, and Logan walked up the stairs, because wolves can't fit in the stairwell.

I dashed into my room and snatched my bag, only after I checked my curls in the mirror. I zoomed out and gave James a quick kiss before we piled back in the elevator.

**Ooh! Now, I bet you're wondering something along the lines of: When are we going to get some action? The answer is: pretty soon. Keep reading!**


	5. Spree Of The Shopping Sort

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this is a bit long and a weird place to stop, but I had no idea where else to… So here goes!**

We piled into my convertible and drove to the mall. I parked as close as I could to the doors and we went inside. The mall was not crowded at all, and I was drawn to several stores, but the Jennifers kept me on track. Jenny steered me to one store in particular with a beautiful array of designer fashions.

I immediately found a beautiful pink fluffy knee length dress that all approved of. I ran straight into the dressing room and speedily got changed. I slipped the strapless dress over my head and admired myself in the mirror.

My pale skin glowed under the glittery pink, and it made my eyes sparkle. I walked out of the dressing room and spun for the girls.

"That's the one," said Camille in admiration.

"Now, shoes!" squealed Jen as she walked to the shoe rack and Jo rolled her eyes.

She came back with pretty pink pumps and I slipped them on.

"Now you're almost as tall as James," said Jo.

I laughed and went back in the dressing room. I put the dress back on the hanger and the shoes back in the box and headed for the checkout. Jennifer handed me Kelly's card and I bought the set.

Next came the makeup store. Because I was pale, it was harder for them to pick shades. So I compared them to Jo, and Jen and I quickly found a nice pastel set and light blush. We paid and walked back to the car. I drove back to Palm Woodsylvania, and we went to my apartment.

"Wait," said Jo. "They're coming out of 2J!"

"Into my apartment!" said Camille, and we snuck in. Camille looked out the peephole, and finally gave us the all-clear after they walked by laughing.

"Phew," said Jenny as we made it to my apartment. "Now, go put the dress on!"

So I went into my room and changed. I watched in the mirror as my fangs slowly lost their points and my skin regained color. The dress was even prettier on my tan complexion, and I slipped on the pumps and slid down the swirly slide.

"Your apartment looks so much like 2J!" exclaimed Camille.

"I know! I love it," I said, smoothing my dress.

"Now, lets do your hair and make-up!" said Jen, steering me into the bathroom.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and turned on the curling iron. I quickly brushed out my hair and let the girls do the rest.

"Since you guys have this covered, I'm gonna go see if Gustavo, Jett, and Kelly need any help. Does anyone else wanna come?" asked Jo.

"Sure!" said Jen.

So that left me with Camille, Jennifer, and Jenny. Jenny was braiding a small section of hair at the front, and Jennifer was pulling my hair into a curly bun. Camille was setting out the make-up.

"Wait, is Jett human?" I asked.

"No," said Camille. "He's a vampire, like James. Those two are always going at it, about who's hotter, who's dated the most girls, who's more famous, stuff like that."

"Oh," I said and Camille began applying make-up.

Soon, they were done, and I looked in the mirror. I looked awesome, not that I don't everyday, but I looked awesome. I went upstairs and grabbed my pink necklace. My friend July back home had made it for me. I also grabbed my pink clutch, and filled it with a pack of tissues, my phone, and emergency lip gloss.

I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch, proud of myself.

"Here, let me call Logan, I'll see if they're done yet," offered Camille. "They are ready for us!" she said excitedly, hanging up the phone.

I grabbed her arm and Jenny's arm, and Jennifer took Jenny's other arm, and we waltzed to the car. Camille drove, and Jett helped me out of the car.

"I don't believe we've met, Autumn," he said. "I'm Jett."

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

The lobby wasn't really decorated, but Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Kelly, Jo, and Jen ushered me through. Jett released my arm and Gustavo opened the door unto a beautiful pavilion.

**Told you. And I bet you doubted me. But the good news is I should have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	6. Date Night And The Next Morning

**The long awaited Chapter 6! Review!**

A candlelit table was spread out before me, and James was standing by the table, dressed in a suit and bow tie. He flicked his hair and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he sat across from me. Glasses of sparking water and a salad topped with blood oranges sat before us both.

"Ooh, a salad! How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, we are so much alike, I figured you wanted to eat healthy," was his reply.

"Wait, how can you eat? You're a vampire."

"They're blood oranges."

"Ahh," I said as I reached for my drink.

"Um, I wouldn't drink that if I were you," said James. "Here, you can have mine. I don't drink."

"Uh, ok," I said questioningly, but he smiled reassuringly.

We chatted for a while, until dessert came. Fruit cup, with blood oranges.

"You know, I never really liked blood oranges until now," I said.

"Oh, you'll love them by the time you're a vampire."

"So, when are you going to bite me?"

"Not yet. I want you to be prepared for it."

Just then, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan came in and began to sing. James stood up and took my hand. I stood up and grabbed his other hand and we started to dance. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. We swayed there for awhile, until the song ended. I put my head on his shoulder as the next song started up on a boom box. We danced for what felt like all night. Finally, James hoisted me on his back and sped home.

I smiled; him running gave me such a rush. He laid me down on the couch and sat next to me as I fell asleep.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he whispered as my eyes fluttered open.

"Yup. I'm hungry," I said, feeling my neck. Damn, he didn't bite me in my sleep.

"Pancakes for the lady!" he declared, running to the pantry.

I ran upstairs to change, and popped on green skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Oh, you know black is the new black, too!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, yes! I love black. It goes with everything," I said as I slipped on my black combat boots. I jumped up to give James a kiss. "I'm gonna-"

"Shhhhh," he pressed his fingers to my lips, and my eyes followed. He crept over to the door and yanked it open. Three bodies tumbled onto my walkway.

"Stalkers," I said, leaning into James, now behind me again.

"Pancakes for the people!" he corrected.

"Sweet!" said Carlos, flopping on the couch. I flipped on the TV and put my feet up. We channel-surfed until James finished making pancakes, after which he grabbed a blood orange and drained it.

"Let's go to the park so we can get you ready for getting bitten," suggested Kendall.

We stepped out into the glorious sunshine.

**Hey now, short chapter. Don't worry, they will get longer!**


	7. I'm Getting Thirsty

Hey, guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating, but here it is! I hope you like it, don't forget to review- by the way, thanks to ShadowlightStarlight, Guest, Guest, Guest, novemeber 2 1990, and AkireAlev for reviewing!- and keep your eyes peeled-don't really, please-for Big Time Superheroes, currently in the works! Thanks guys!

Autumn's POV

"Wait here," James commanded and dashed away.

Carlos spread out a picnic blanket and we sat down. James speedily returned with three bottles and a towel. He set the bottles down and the towel over them.

"Human blood is, um, I guess, like Diet Coca-Cola. You can have some, but only at the beginning," James revealed the bottle and poured a small cup. He handed it to me and I chugged it.

"Can I have more?"

"No." I pouted and Kendall rolled his eyes.

I reached for the bottle, but Logan and Carlos held me back. James pulled out another bottle and shook it up.

"Flat Diet Coke," he opened the bottle, "is, um, like animal blood," he handed me the flat bottle. "You can have all of it that you want."

He pulled out the last bottle. "Blood oranges are like regular Coca-Cola. It's ok, I guess, you get used to it, and you can have as much as you want," he handed me the bottle.

"Oh, so it's not that bad," I commented.

James shrugged. "It's different for everyone."

"But for me, your blood is like wine for a twenty-year-old. You want it so bad, but you just can't have it," Jett sighed, appearing in front of James.

Kendall pounced, and Jett disappeared to behind me. "So tempting, but so out of reach," he slid a finger down my neck, and Logan lurched at him.

"It smells so sweet, it's to die for." Carlos lunged, but Jett still evaded him.

James was behind me, holding me tight, protecting my face and neck. "I will have her," Jett snarled one last time, and James hissed.

Jett was gone, but I clung to James. "Take me to the apartment. Change me now, so he can't," I pleaded.

James pulled Carlos, Kendall, and Logan aside. Kendall pulled out his phone and called Jo while Logan called Camille. The Jennifers were by Carlos' side in an instant. Jo bounded over with Camille staggering not far behind, clutching her ankle in her hand. James grabbed me and he began to whisper a plan.

"Logan, you, Camille, and Jo will go to the library and make sure that there is no way Jett can get Autumn if I bite her."

Kendall spoke up. "I'll stand guard outside of the apartment in case Jett comes with the Jennifers." They nodded. "Carlos, you can stay in the apartment with Autumn and James as a last line of defense." He grabbed his helmet and slapped it on.

"Now go!" James commanded.

Logan rode on Kendall's back to the library with Camille on Jo's. Kendall came back a moment later and Carlos and James rushed me into the lobby. Kendall stood at the front of the elevator, with the Jennifers in circle around Carlos, James, and me.

Logan's POV

I clutched Kendall's fur so tightly I thought my fingers would fall off. He quickly bounded through traffic, I think. I refused to open my eyes until he stopped. Finally, he screeched to a halt, Jo and Camille beside us. Camille rolled off of Jo and she began to change back. Kendall barked and spun around. Jo threw open the door and Camille and I marched inside. I ran straight to the research area, hoping it wouldn't take me long to find the right book. I grabbed the first vampire books I saw and thought back to when I bit Camille.

Camille was working on Spy High, just after Lucy moved in. She was acting all mysterious and stealthy, and I loved it. I helped her get so far into the part, that she robbed Mr. Bitters. Just before they could catch her, I bit her so she wasn't as recognizable. I told Mr. Bitters she stole the money as a crazy effect of the bite and returned the money. I hope Autumn won't do anything crazy as a newborn.

Suddenly, Camille grabbed my arm, jerking me back to reality. She motioned to be quiet and pointed around the corner. Bursting into the library angrily was Jett. I motioned to Jo and we grabbed all the books we could before dashing to the closet by the shelves we were searching in.

"Read!" I whispered as Jett walked by the shelves.

I heard him take out a book and begin to read to himself. "...newborn can only be taken as another's if newborn drinks the other's blood while under a love potion or in love... Just what I needed to know," he sneered.

I cursed under my breath as he walked away.

"I'll go tell Kendall and the Jennifers!" Jo said, transforming.

I nodded. "Camille and I can keep doing research here."

Jo nodded and slipped outside.

Dun, dun, dunnnn! More coming ASAP!


	8. The Battle Of 2J

**HAHAHAHA so many posts in so little time!**

**WARNING: SUPER MEGA SUPREME ULTIMATE CLIFFHANGER AT THE END. YOU WILL EITHER DIE OR KILL ME. Don't though cause I LIKE LIVING!**

**Ok, now story tiiiiime!**

Jo's POV

I slipped out of the closet steathily and out of the front door. I saw Jett get into a dark SUV and ran, hoping he didn't see me. The wind in my fur felt amazing as I ran faster than I think I've ever run before. I knew I had to go as fast as possible because I knew Jett was like when he wants something. He doesn't stop until it's his.

I screeched to a stop in front of the Palm Woodsylvania and transformed back to human. The Jennifers were standing guard in the lobby.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked, running up to me.

"Jett is coming and he's found a way to take Autumn! Whatever you do, you can't make him a love potion! You have to warn the others! I'll stay down here in case he comes in," I explained.

She nodded and darted for the stairs. I heard her scream for the others. Suddenly the doors flew open and Jett sauntered in, looking smug. I took shelter behind a table, hoping to use the element of surprise. But I was wrong.

Jett slyly put his hand on the table and flicked it up. "Now baby, you know I can't hit a girl," he whispered, holding my chin as I began to change. "But I can hit a wolf," he aimed a kick at my knees and people in the lobby began to scream.

I punched him in the face and leapt over him, running madly for the stairs on my paws.

I began to bark as he jumped on my back. I kicked him square in the gut as two of the Jennifers ran down to my aid. Jett went flying and crashed into a table. Jen ran up and punched him in the face, but Jett recovered and threw the blonde into the pool.

Jenny stood poised, ready to strike, but Jett wrapped his arms around her waist and tied her into a cabana. She screamed as Jett came back for me.

I bit his wrist, and passed out from the taste of his blood, something that could be deadly for me later.

Kendall's POV

I heard the screams of the girls from downstairs after two of the Jennifers ran downstairs. The curly haired Jennifer took out her wand and pushed Carlos inside.

"Lock the door!" she said as she pulled out her wand. She waved it as a blue film appeared over the door.

"That should keep Jett out for a while," she remarked.

The elevator doors dinged open and out stepped Jett. I walked up to him and punched him in his smug ass face. He just smiled and punched me back. I kicked him in the gut back into the elevator and the doors closed, separating him and me. I ran down the stairs and met him as he tried to close the doors, but I slid in just in time. I kicked and threw punches, but he seemed completely invincible.

"Bitch, stay away from my family!" I snarled, continuing to kick at him ankles.

"Family? Family! They aren't your family! You have no family!"

I punched him square in the face and I felt his nose break.

"They aren't even your friends!" Jett screamed, clutching his nose as the elevator doors opened.

Even though I knew he was lying, I was still frozen. He took that time to kick me in the chest, sending me flying out of the elevator and slamming into the wall down the hall as I blacked out.

Carlos' POV

I heard and felt the impact of a body into the wall down the hall. I heard Jennifer shriek and I prepared the door for Jett to come in.

After a moment of silence I assumed it had been Jett that hit the wall, until the door came crashing down, almost on top of me. I dashed backward and motioned for James and Autumn to get in our bedroom for her safety.

Jett, being the smug ass bastard he is, walked straight into Jennifer's trap and was nearly electrocuted. But he just kept walking.

"You know, electrocution spells only work if who ever cast it is still conscious," he smirked, striking a nerve.

I charged him, ready to punch, but he just caught my fist and began to twist.

"Had enough, Garcia?"

I raised my helmeted head, and made contact with his forehead. He crumpled, but quickly began to compose himself.

"Oh, that'll leave a nasty scar," I smirked, and he kicked.

I snapped my fingers and transported across the room in time to see him land on his back from the force.

"Dumbass. Rule número one of fighting: never underestimate the powers of a wizard," I commented as he charged, fist drawn back.

I snapped again and again as he chased me around. Finally, he halted, panting for breath.

"If you're too chicken to face me, I'll just have to go straight upstairs," he remarked, trudging toward the stairs.

I snapped again and appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Um, I can't let you do that. JAMES! HURRY UP!" I shouted as Autumn shrieked.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughcough***


	9. Now I Am Thirsty

**OK, I understand I've let you suffah long enough. Here goes.**

Autumn's POV

As the door came crashing down, Carlos waved us upstairs and into James and Carlos' room. James sat me on the bed and cracked his knuckles.

"Um, I've never really done this intent on transformation, but get ready," he smiled awkwardly, bearing his fangs.

I cocked my neck and he leaned in for the bite. I felt the cold fangs pierce my soft skin as Carlos and Jett taunted each other downstairs. I squeaked as the chill from the fangs began to travel around my body and burn like hell. James began to drink as Carlos shouted for him to hurry up. I screamed in pain as the fire took control and I fell from James. He swiftly caught me and propped me up in a chair by the door.

"Autumn, if you can hear me, just give in to the pain. You have to relax, do you hear me? Relax! I have to go help Carlos, ok? Please, just relax," James pleaded, looking paler than usual.

I nodded as much as I could and I let go. My vision clouded as he relaxed a bit and ran downstairs.

From my point, I watched as he joined Carlos in battling it out with Jett. I wondered for a moment where everyone else was. Slowly, the pain was subsiding. I stood up cautiously and stepped back to the mirror.

My tan skin was quickly losing its pinkness, and my hair was deepening in color. I heard a nose snap downstairs, and I could think clearer. My vision sharpened, and I could feel every little breeze from the window and every little thread on my skin. I could smell the blood in the air from the fighting around me, so powerful, it made my mouth water. I watched my reflection carefully as the most obvious change in me occurred. My beautiful baby blues were turning a succulent blood red. Every thought I had now was turning back to blood. My mouth watered, and my fangs slid painfully down from my gums. I slipped over to the door and spotted blood oozing from a gash in Jett's leg. Knowing not to go near him, I saw Carlos' bloody nose, a blood orange on the counter and I could smell blood bags saved for this day in the fridge.

I slid downstairs and wedged between James and Jett. James lowered his fist as I bitchslapped Jett, sending him flying across the room. I gestured toward the broken doorframe as he composed himself.

"I WILL be back for you," he snarled, his nose and face bleeding.

I lifted up the door and slammed it back into place after him. I promptly spun around to face my boyfriend and his best friend, smirking and wiping my hands.

"Oh, god, Autumn, there's blood all over your shirt," James smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I said, throwing open the fridge and viciously tearing open a blood bag.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Carlos shouted as I messily poured the bag into my mouth.

"Easy, there," James smiled, dabbing my face with a napkin.

"No, no. We have to find the rest," I protested, reaching for a blood orange. I pierced and drained it so fast if you were human you could barely see it. "Just, let me change me shirt."

I sprinted out of 2J and into my apartment, changed into dark jeans, black fur boots, a maroon golf shirt, and a gray cami, washed my face, and went back into 2J in just over two minutes. James flicked me another orange as we stepped into the hallway.

The first thing I noticed was a tan body slumped by the door.

"JENNIFER!" Carlos screamed, bending down to assist her.

She was in fairly good condition, the only blood was coming from a small gash on her forehead, probably from a slap or something.

"Carlos," I whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder, "let me fix this."

He nodded and scooted out of the way. I leaned down and wiped the little blood off with finger and stuck it my mouth.

"Jennifer? Jennifer, wake up," Carlos pleaded.

Her eyes began to open and James and I looked away from their moment. My eyes widened as I saw someone else crumpled at the end of the hall. Kendall.

His blood hair was matted with blood, and his left arm was twisted awkwardly behind his back. His head was plopped down in his lap at a strange angle. Carlos and James rushed toward him and began to lift him up. He barely stirred until Carlos tried to bend his arm back. Kendall let out a long, low groan of pain and jerked unconsciously. Jennifer walked over and gently touched Kendall's arm, causing him to spasm and moan again.

"That's broken, but I think I can fix it," she said, laying her hand down directly on the elbow, and his furious twitching began to calm as his arm glowed a vibrant blue. "Jett kicked him in the chest and sent him flying all the way from the elevator. From the sound of it, I thought he broke more than just his arm."

Carlos slid his arms under Kendall's arm pits and James gently lifted his feet as Jennifer guided them into the elevator.

"I-I'll take the stairs," I commented and ran. I knew I wasn't going to be able to make it around his limp, unconscious body that would feel no pain if I bit him. But I had to get away, but that so tempting bite would be the one that ends his immortal life.

I beat them downstairs and saw Jen by the cabanas, untying Jenny from one of the cabanas' poles. I finally noticed Jo, blood dripping from her wolf mouth and her hind legs.

Jen and Jenny, finally untied, rushed over to me. "Autumn, did Jett get you? Are you ok?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I punched him in the face after James changed me," I smiled, bearing my new fangs.

They smiled back, but my eyes fell on Jo again. "Um, guys, would you mind cleaning her off? It's really hard not to bite her right now."

"Of course!" Jenny said as the elevator opened. Kendall staggered out, leaning heavily on James and Carlos with Jennifer beside them. I turned away as I heard Kendall weakly gasp at seeing Jo. I sensed James and Carlos putting him down and James came over to me.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to sight of blood eventually. Let's go get you some blood," James said understandingly.

We whizzed upstairs and stuffed our pockets with blood oranges and ran back down as I chugged another blood bag.

Kendall was slumped in a chair, looking exhausted as possible. I sank my teeth into a blood orange to prepare for the sight of Jo, but the second I saw her, my newborn instincts kicked in. I charged her as fast as I was able, but James got in my way and lifted me off her just as I was about to lean over her. He squeezed the orange sitting in my fangs and shoved another in my mouth. I raised my eyes at him and turned to look at Jo. The bluish blood matted around her mouth made her look like a sick vampire, but the distinct orangish blood of a werewolf around her now slowly becoming human knees made her seem less and less appetizing.

"Um, I think we should get her to Logan," Carlos said.

"And why's that?" Jen asked.

"Because the blue blood around her mouth is obviously vampiric. She bit Jett in self-defense, and she might be dying, or even already dead."

**Hmmmmmm. Dundunduh. You're welcome for another cliffhanger. By the way, shoutout to AlliLovesLlamas! HI ALLI! And in case you haven't figured it out, my name is not Doy, its Dory. The whole YO DOY is a Spanish class inside joke. Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day.**


	10. Potions And Books

**Haha ok so no more cliffhangers, I promise…. And yes I was just crossing my fingers because sometimes I just stop writing there and it adds an edge to the stories on here, I think. That's just me. ON TO THE STORY BEFORE I START ARGUING WITH MYSELF!**

Being unable to be close to Jo, the only thing I could do was run. I ran alongside James, who was carrying Jo gently and carefully in his arms, glancing awkwardly at me every so often. Behind me was Kendall, on a cloud pushed along by Carlos and Jennifer, with Jenny and Jen on my other side in case I make a move for Jo.

After that, several things happened at once. James burst forward with the, his face and body becoming oddly feminine, red hair flowing behind him while Jo's body became strangely male. I turned around to see Jo on the cloud behind me, and freaked out, turning to Jen.

Jen's voice resonated in my head. "Autumn, Jett has been following us. I transformed you into James, James into you, Kendall into Jo, and Jo into Kendall because I can read Jett's mind, and his plan is to take out Jo, and then claim you. Jenny, Jennifer, and I will do whatever it takes not to succumb to him, because he will take us and force us to make a love potion for you to be turned to him. Got it?" she explained.

I nodded slightly so Jett wouldn't pick up on it as Carlos came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. I heard gunshots pebble a force field and saw Jo, I mean, Kendall stand from his cloud next to the Jennifers behind the force field. As the Jennifers held him back, Kendall took a second to wave Carlos and me on.

Carlos stood and dragged my wrist away from the scene of the battle. I stumbled along behind him until we were out of Jett's view. Carlos snapped and my body, and I assumed James', returned to normal.

"Now what?" I asked, biting into another orange and sucking it dry.

"We run. We run like hell to the library."

And so we did, arriving there only seconds later. I ninja-kicked open the door and ran to the non-fiction section of the library. Camille stood in the very last row, pacing by a staircase leading into the floor, every so often stopping to reattach her ankle.

"Oh, my God, thank God you guys are ok! James is downstairs with Logan, Jo, and the librarian, who is actually a supernatural doctor. Come on, hurry!" Camille said worriedly.

I leapt down the steps to see Jo, looking like herself again, on a marble platform surrounded by Logan and a young, transparent woman with glossy brown hair and James pacing behind them. James looked up and ran over to us.

"This is Stephanie, she works here at the library and is a ghost. She just happens to know, like, all this supernatural medical-y stuff, you know?"

"Ok, I guess?" I nodded.

"Anyway, the Jennifers are back holding off Jett with Kendall, who looks like Jo. I'm in constant contact with them, and for now, they said Jett hasn't gotten to any of them," Carlos interjected.

"You're in constant contact?"

"Yeah, supernaturals can talk telepathically, I thought everyone knew that," Logan said across the room.

"Well apparently not everyone did," Carlos said under his breath.

"What does telepathetically mean?" James asked.

"All you have to do is think about the supernatural you want to talk to, and you can speak to them in your head," Logan explained.

James shut his eyes. "Yes, hi James," Carlos sighed.

James squinted at me and I heard his voice echo in my head. "Heeeeeey, Autumn, what's up?"

"Not much, just hoping Jo gets better quick and Jett leaves us alone."

"Guys?" Carlos said quietly and the room got silent. "I've lost contact with the Jennifers." Kendall burst downstairs, barely panting. "After a while, Jett began to realize that I wasn't Jo, and glared at the Jennifers, using his mind control. They just willingly followed him into the car and sped away," he explained.

Carlos sat on the ground, moaning and holding his head in his hands. James and I sat with him, attempting to console him while Jo began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to sit up, wiping the blue blood from her mouth. Her eyes rested on Kendall, and she squealed with joy, but Logan held her back before she could make a move on him.

"Jo, I have to explain something first. You are a hybrid werewolf, meaning that the small amount of Jett's blood you ingested may affect you. It may affect your speed, your moods, or your transformations. You might even be human again, but it is too early to be positive of anything yet. We won't know until the next full moon, which is tomorrow night," said Logan solemnly.

She looked at herself, her hands, her feet, confused. She finally glanced up, glaring directly at me.

"You," she snarled. "You turned me into this, this thing! A freak! I'm broken! Do you see this? They don't know what's wrong with me! And it was all for you!" she spat at me, furious.

Kendall jumped between her and me. "Whoa, Jo, we did the same for you! Calm down, it'll be ok!"

"No, it won't Kendall! Look at me! I'm a freak! I'm not a werewolf anymore, you heard Logan, didn't you?"

"Jo, listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me! I'm not sticking around here, playing superhero so this little princess can be safe in minutes from what I put up with for years! I'm leaving here, and you can count on me not coming back! I'll be with someone who doesn't care about what I am, Jett!"

Kendall paled quickly, and I could see his world crashing down around him, all because of me. She might as well have slapped him. She stormed past him, about to leave, when I zipped in front of her.

"Hey, listen here, you little brat! Kendall loves you, can't you see that! Don't you dare walk out on this! He protected you with a piece of himself, he made you a wolf! Don't you dare leave him behind!"

"Oh, yeah? Watch me!" Jo shoved me down on the stairs. "Because if he made me a werewolf, you made me a freak!" Jo marched outside and away.

I sat up, and watched through my fingers as Kendall slumped to the floor and Logan caught him. He and Carlos lifted him onto the platform so Stephanie could examine him. James walked over and put his arm around me, and Carlos did the same once Kendall was situated.

"You know, Autumn, it's not your fault," Stephanie spoke up for the first time. "She's under the influence of Jett's blood. Instead of affecting her physically, it affected her mentally. She is completely at his mercy."

I just groaned, knowing this is all my fault. "Hey, why don't we do some anti-love-potion research?" suggested Camille.

"Sounds like a plan," James said as he and Carlos gently elevated me off the stairs.

After Carlos, James, and I nearly fell asleep in the books several times, Logan finally stepped up. He pulled a book out from another shelf and flipped to a random page.

"Anti-love-potion potions: thinly grind ten dried sprigs of mint and boil in nine cups of water. Add one claw of lion and seven spoonfuls of powered cinnamon. Stir together four egg whites, eight earthworms, and six cups of buttermilk in another bowl. Mix egg mixture into simmering water after the water has simmered for twelve days under a simmering spell. Drink when cooled," he snapped the book closed, frustrated.

"Why don't you check the Internet?" asked James. "They can't put anything on the Internet that isn't true."

"And where did you hear that?"

"The Internet."

"I suppose," Logan pulled out his phone and Googled "anti love potion for vampires".

As we watched, Logan's face got oddly pale and distorted. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me, holding my gaze firmly. "Either we make the potion," he said, "or you get pregnant."

**OK DON'T KILL ME NOW PLEASE. In the words of James Diamond, I LIKE LIVING! And yes, Michelle, this is what I was talking about, and I can almost see your oh-shit-no-she-didn't face and I hope you can see my dammit-when-are-you-getting-an-account face. And Bridget, if by some reason you are reading this because Michelle, Alli, and I have finally convinced you, then I know exactly what you're going to say, and don't say it! Don't even go there! BTW you're coming don't woryy it's chapter 12. I'm gonna stop now and keep writing….. **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Battle Of The Library

**Hey errybodah, Dory here. I realized as I was rereading old stories because I'm out sick with a sore throat that i have a tendency to spell obvious wrong. Just ignore the spelling, pleases. Thanks yous. I hope posting this doesn't make you get your phone taken away (shout out to Michelle, also a problem with Draw Something). On that note, my name on there is the same on here, smartcookie712. Don't laugh I made that email in fourth grade… God, that was *counting on fingers* four years ago. I feel old. *cough* NOT *cough* HELPING, THROAT! *cough* On to the story, but first, shout outs! Shout out to "Batman", even though you weren't that for Superhero day. *frown* Who was I, you ask. BANDANA GIRL! (with blue bandanas, because Jo-Ann Fabrics was out of purple) and I sewed the cape myself. Anyway, shout out to keynote123 for Waiting for the Rain to Pass! AMAZING STORY ON ITS FIFTH CHAPTER! IM IN LOOOOVE! All right, all right, you can read now. (HI MICHELLE) (AGAIN)**

Following the shocked silence, James and I said two totally different things at the same time.

"Where's the nearest empty bedroom?"

"Vampires can get pregnant?"

"Yes, Autumn, vampires can get pregnant," Logan rolled his eyes. "Social media really brainwashed people these days, huh?"

"There's a bedroom upstairs for the librarian, but no one lives there. I live at the Palm Woods," Stephanie said nonchalantly as a girl with black hair and red streaks walked down into our little cove. "This is my assistant, Lucy. She's a werewolf and she lives at the Palm Woods with me. She's also a doctor."

Lucy nodded hello.

James grabbed my hand, but I resisted. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." I frowned. "But, if it means you'll be safe, I'm fine with it. As long as you don't do it with him," James corrected with a snarl at the end.

Interrupting our moment, Jenny burst through the door, her eyes wildly scanning the room for Carlos. She spotted him and clapped her hands in glee, squealing and running toward him. She tackled him into a bear hug and dug her fingernails into Carlos' shirt. Something was horribly wrong. Her eyes, instead of their normal dark blue, were tinged with an awkward icy white-blue, the color of Jett's eyes. **(By the way, David Cade, AKA Jett, who I really do like and have no problem at all whatsoever with, does not have blue eyes. No one on that show does! I'm all alone with my baby blues *tear tear sniff sniff*) **Carlos stiffened, as did James and I. We shared a look and a quick convo in our mind before springing into action.

I latched onto Carlos, spinning the short Latino into me and checking his eyes. They looked perfectly normal, his regular chocolate brown. James grabbed the back of Jenny's head, spinning her down toward the floor.

"Let me go, I escaped from Jett, I can help you," she snarled.

Logan reached over and spider-pinched the base of her neck, and the ice blue took full control of her eyes.

"Haha, so you found my decoy," she sneered as Jett's voice emitted from her mouth. "Well, let's see if you can handle some more." Jenny's face curved up in an undeniablely **(not sure if that's a word, thanks Microsoft, YOU MAKE ME INSECURE!)** Jett-like smirk.

Jen burst through the door, marching toward us. Camille crumpled to her knees, screaming and holding her head. Logan watched in fright as she recovered, her eyes that ice blue, and marched toward him, ready to attack. Lucy crumpled before Kendall, and he caught her, sitting up on the platform. She lashed out at him with a violent fury, blue eyes blazing. Jenny reached up for James, flipping him over her. He rolled back, on the defense, as Jen marched up to Carlos. Stephanie's eyes turned blue for a second, but being a ghost, she was immune to Jett's silly mind games. Obviously understanding our situation, she rushed to defend me, the prize.

Lucy rolled Kendall over her shoulder and he stuck out a leg to trip her. Obviously emotionally conflicted between helping or hunting a hot rocker chick, she took his pause to pull him toward her and bite his wrist. He collapsed onto her, confused, and she kicked him up and off her.

Logan reached out to Camille, trying to help her, but she snapped off his wrist and flung it away. She had obviously stricken a nerve, because he immediately went into battle mode. With his one good wrist he tossed Camille over his shoulders and carried her upstairs. After several screams and a laugh, Logan marched back downstairs.

"I tied her to the bed-"

"Whoa there, buddy!" James shouted as he jutted his left leg out, tripping her and knocking her out.

"-frame! I tied her to the bed frame!"

Carlos, meanwhile, seized Jen as she spazzed, **(also not a word)** and James head-butted her out cold. She slumped in Carlos' arms and they carried Jen and Jenny upstairs to tie them to the bedposts as well. Camille's screams fell silent as one of them knocked her out, too.

The only one left was Lucy. She kicked and screeched as Kendall just swayed, barely avoided her furious fists and feet. Stephanie tried to stop me as I lunged forward, wrapping my right arm around her throat. I jerked her backwards and she staggered around while I hitched a piggy back ride.

Stephanie squealed anxiously, worried for my safety, before I rocked Lucy forward and her head made contact with the wall. She slid forward and I saw the blue fade from her eyes. I clambered out from under her as James and Carlos came back downstairs, joining Logan and Kendall.

"Now wha-" James was cut off.

"Hmmmm, you've gotten the girls, now how about...the boys!" Jett shouted from Lucy's body.

Kendall immediately fell to the floor, eyes beginning to change. "I'm too weak just knock me about before I hurt myself!" he hissed.

I slapped him hard and his writhing stopped.

Logan stood still and began to talk to himself.

"I'm not letting you in! Aaaaaaaagh!"

"What are you going to do about it, Zombie Boy?"

"Fight you off! I have more mind power than your whole body!"

"Yeah, sure."

Logan staggered his way toward the bookshelf, every so often jerking to a halt an shaking Jett out of his head. He finally got to the bookshelf and found what he was looking for. He flipped a couple of pages before throwing the book across the room. Back and forth he went, throwing the book, picking it up, reading, and throwing it again.

Finally, Logan succeeded in taking control of his body. Jett screamed cursed at him through Kendall, and Carlos fell to the ground. He slowly staggered up and removed his helmet, he gave it to James, twitching.

"Put-it-on-her," he stammered, pointing at me. James slapped it on my head as Carlos started completely convulsing. He slowed and raised his head, glaring at James with ice cold blue eyes. Carlos charged. James rolled to the side at the last possible second as Carlos rammed the wall.

"You idiots!" screamed Jett/Lucy.

"Carlos gave me the helmet," I shrugged.

"It's not going to do you much goo-" James silenced him with a kick in the head.

I rushed into his arms, relieved that this terror was finally over. As I looked into his eyes, I shoved him back. Blue was very slowly creeping into James' hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, oblivious.

I punched him in the head.

"Autumn, what's-AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" James shouted as the blue tried to take control.

Jennifer kicked open the door and marched in with a bottle of vibrant blue sloshing liquid. She slid it on a table and marched toward me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and spun her out toward the wall. She skidded to a stop before making contact and threw something at me. A CD lodged itself in the wall beside my head.

Logan screamed and Jennifer just threw a CD at him. He ducked at the last second and ran behind a bookshelf. I ducked as Jennifer tossed another CD at me and mouthed to Logan, "Spider pinch her!" after doing the same to Stephanie.

They nodded and disappeared behind another shelf while Jennifer pulled out another CD. I whipped out a book and yanked it in front of my face. Ducking under a table, I found a drawer of what must have been confiscated toys. James let out a sudden ear-piercing scream, and I knew I only had a limited amount of time before Jett took full control. I grabbed several paper airplanes and perching atop bookcases, I threw them in random directions to confuse her.

Positioned directly above Jennifer, I watched as Stephanie, popping in and out of visibility distracted Jennifer while Logan slipped behind her.

She and James let out simultaneous screeches and crumpled to the ground. I took a running leap of off the shelf and landed at James' feet. He opened his eyes and met my gaze with bluish eyes. I rushed toward him and pressed my lips to his. When we finally pulled apart, I looked back into his eyes.

**HAHAHAHAHA you hate me. Don't worry, sick days give me a writing advantage, so, yeah. I just realized I'm watching an infomercial…. BTW, I also love Katelyn Tarver and Jo, but I needed some girl drama and K-Dizzzle seemed like a good target. Don't forget to review, I DARE YOOOU! Yay for CHAPTER ELEVEN!**


	12. Old Friends, Same Threats On My Life

**Ok, so I've realized a couple of things. 1.) Last chapter's author note was waaaaay too long. 2.) I don't update fast enough and certain people I know are very impatient. (I'M LOOKING AT YOU herethereeverywhere!) And while this chapter is not dedicated to you, please, check out her story There Is Always A Way. I have a character based on me in there. PM us if you find her, winner gets dedicated chapter from yours truly. *bows* Anyway, thanks to Bridgy J (luv ya honey, no homo) for the inspiration for Piper. Now would be a great time to note that:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN AUTUMN, PIPER, AND THE MYSTERY CHARACTERS AT THE END (crap) BECAUSE IF I OWNED BIG TIME RUSH, THIS WOULD BE A MOVIE OF THEIRS, NOT A FANFICTION. I WOULD BE CAST AS AUTUMN ;) BRIDGY, YOU'D BE PIPER, OTHER FRIENDS…. Figure it out. That's right. Bitch mode activated.**

**T for cursing. Bitch mode powering down…**

...When we finally pulled apart, I looked back into his eyes. They had returned to their normal, beautiful hazel eyes instead of that strange crystalline ice blue.

"You beat him, Autumn. You saved me," James whispered.

"No. I saved all of you," I whispered back, pressing my forehead against his.

Carlos coughed. "Not to ruin whatever kind of moment you're having, if you are, but um, Houston, we have a problem."

I turned my head to stare at him. Under the pressure of my blood red eyes, he ducked his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand not shoved in a pocket.

"Well, um, Kendall's, yeah, Houston has a problem."

"Don't mock Houston!" Logan said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"I'm just trying to get a point across!" Carlos smacked his hand back, ensuing them in a slap fight.

James and I went back to locking lips until Carlos awkwardly cleared his throat.

"If you two need a room, there's one upstairs," Stephanie mumbled quietly. "I should probably go, being a ghost I might not be much help, and the library needs me. And I have to clean this up," she gestured around.

"Thank you so much, Stephanie!" I said, waving as she slid away.

I spun my head around to face Carlos. "Yeeeeesss?"

"Well, um, Kendall is kinda, um, in shock."

James stood and helped me up as we walked toward Kendall. He was crouched on the floor, sadly staring at a book awkwardly laying on the floor next to Logan.

"She betrayed me," he mumbled, turning watery green eyes my way.

I sat down on the ground on his right, with Lucy on his left. "Hey, man, it'll be alright. You've had your ups and downs."

"But Autumn, it's not me or her this time. It's Jett. He's-he's just interfering too much. And this time, this time I think I've lost her."

Now it was Logan's turn to console him. "Well, you know what buddy? We're gonna take this sadness, and make it anger against Jett, and kick some ass."

"And you know what, we're gonna get through this together, because I'm not doing it with the Jennifers anymore," Carlos said, throwing in his two cents. "And you know what, I happen to know a pretty good warrior vampire."

"Warrior vampire?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "Piper's the best in town!"

"Piper?"

"Yeah?" I realized everyone was looking at me funny.

"Does she have really long, red curly hair and these crazy green blue eyes?"

"Yeah?"

"OH MY GOD I KNOW HER GET HER HERE!"

"Um, sure?" Carlos pulled out his cell phone, but the door slammed open before he could turn it on.

"Hello?" asked a curly haired figure standing in the doorway.

"Piper?" I called out.

"Autumn? Is that you?" Piper called back.

I ran over to her, tackling her in a bear hug. "Piper, oh my God, where have you been? The last time I saw you was at Villanova!"

"I've missed you so much! Did you finally decide to be an actress?"

"And a singer," I said proudly, a smile breaking out on my face, bearing my fangs.

"Nice teeth," she laughed, bearing her own.

"Oh, gee thanks," I said sarcastically, stepping back to wrap my arm around James' waist. "Got them this morning." James tossed me an orange. Biting my teeth into it and tossing one to Piper, I continued to talk. "Pretty boy here did it," Piper raised an eyebrow at me, and James raised one right back at her, "but now we gotta get revenge on Jett and kick some ass. But first we gotta get Kendall," I gestured over to the poor man sitting on the ground, "and get him ready for battle."

Piper walked over to him and knelt down, offering him a hand. Kendall took it and stood up. The second their greenish eyes connected, the room froze. Kendall awkwardly broke the silence.

"So, where are we gonna get this supplies?"

"I have the perfect place," Piper smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, Camille, and I piled out of Piper's and my cars in front of Piper's place. Piper walked inside and into the dining room, and slamming down on a section of wallboard, the wall slid apart, revealing a huge weaponry and potion stock.

Logan slid, more like fumbled, his way over to a rack of potions. He lifted up some purplish liquid. "Anti-Release," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Camille asked her boyfriend.

"It's a permanent potion designed to keep zombie limbs on," he said, not tearing his eyes from the label.

"I knew it would come in handy someday," Piper sighed, handling a switchblade decorated with green gems. "The gems are for protection and it gives it the ability to become any other weapon I might need, like a sword or bow and arrow," she said after noticing my stare. "Hey Autumn, you might like this," she nodded toward a small sword that looked like it was made of glass. "Made just for vampires," she smiled with pride, tossing me a holster.

James looked torn between a sword a bit bigger than mine and a shape shifting pistol that became any degree of gun you needed. He finally settled on the pistol as Logan and Camille downed the potion, their bodies visibly solidifying and losing a bit of their greenness. Logan took some little bombs and Camille looked around before slinging a bow and arrows over her shoulder. Kendall just looked around for a while until he spotted a glimmering sword that seemed to want him to use it. Carlos just grabbed a hand gun and slid it in his belt loop.

Thuds resounded from upstairs as we got used to our weapons. I shot a questioning look at Piper as a familiar voice called her name. A tall brunette with bright blue eyes similar to my old ones and a blonde with beautiful green eyes entered the weaponry. My eyes widened as I recognized them.

**Bitch mode activated. BTW did anyone see Ryan Newman and James Maslow Stronger? OMG she's the same age as I am! I could have been her! But now I play TypeThis with Maslow and Pena so… yeah. PS all characters are around 23ish. Just making that clear.**


	13. Battle of the Highway, Part UNO

Hey everybody! Sorry I've been kind of neglecting this story, I've had great ideas for Astro. Check that out if you haven't already!

CHARACTER DEATH (spoiler)

*LE STORYTIME*

Thuds resounded from upstairs as we got used to our weapons. I shot a questioning look at Piper as a familiar voice called her name. A tall brunette with bright blue eyes similar to my old ones and a blonde with beautiful green eyes entered the weaponry. My eyes widened as I recognized them.

The two women were none other than Cecilia and Ariana, my best friends from New Jersey along with Piper.

"Autumn?" they asked in unison.

I held out my hands. "Hell yeah it is," I smiled.

Cecilia ran into my arms. "Damn it, Autumn, I told you to stay in touch after we graduated!"

I shrugged. "I got a little busy," I said before introducing everyone around the room. "So what's new with you guys? What brings you to LA?"

"I actually am a ninja slayer, so I kill off the evil vampires and zombies and werewolves and, well, you get the picture," Cecilia said. "I kinda have some powers, too, like fire and water, earth and air. Every ninja slayer does."

"And I, um, I had an accident so now I'm part ghost," Ariana shrugged. "I found this ring on the beach and well, long story short, it gives me some crazy cool powers so I can become a ghost and I have magic powers. Ok, that sounded so cliché, but you get the point. How about you?"

I explained the events of the past couple of days to my old friends and they were happy for me. "But now back to reality, guys. Are you up for a fight?" I asked.

"Are we ever not?" Ariana smiled.

"Ok, guys, do we know where Jett is?" Piper clapped her hands together and asked. Kendall pulled up a map on his cell and showed it to her, Cecilia, and Ariana. Ariana took his phone and studied the map carefully.

"Well, we should probably take the hover boards through the highways and make our way through LA that way. We might be able to get a battle in there, so Carlos, if you wouldn't mind duplicating these," she held out three boards and when Carlos snapped, six more sprang out from them. They were dispersed to the rest of us while Ariana and Cecilia selected their weapons of choice.

Board in hand, Cecilia continued the plan. "Logan and Carlos, you and Ariana and I will have a tight watch around James and Autumn so Jett doesn't get to them if we do encounter him. Kendall, Piper, and Camille, you will guide us through the city, keeping in contact with us through the supernatural telepathy. Autumn, your only jobs are to stay on the board, which, I know you know how from being with us at Villanova, and to battle it out with Jett. But don't worry, we have your back. We're trained for this," she smiled her classic Cece smile.

"Thanks, Cece," I clapped her on the back. "We ready to roll?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," James answered with a smile.

*JAMES ISSAC DIAMOND YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE*

Cece, Ari, Piper, and I seemed to be the only naturals on the boards. James would lean like crazy to avoid the smallest potholes until he almost fell off and Camille and Logan kept exchanging nervous glances, and while distracted, they'd take a dip into a pothole. Kendall was having fun, racing Piper and taking turns hard until they were almost parallel to the ground. Carlos was having the most out of them, kicking down on the back and sending the nose straight into the air, gliding over cars and learning tricks from Cece. Ariana lagged behind Logan and Camille, helping them along while I just enjoyed the freedom of being back on a board, the wind in my curls.

The highway made it easier on all of us, weaving between cars like the careless twenty-four year olds we'd be if my life wasn't at stake. The carelessness wore off as the roar of a motorcycle behind us jolted us back to reality. Ariana and Carlos immediately dropped back and circled around me for protection. Carlos pulled out his hand gun after recognizing the motorcycle and fired a few shots at the wheels. They harmlessly bounced back and Ariana's hands immediately began to glow blue, as did her eyes. She twisted around the blue gem on her ring and she smirked, "Going ghost."

Cece shot up to my left, James close to my right, and she urged us forward, her voice resounding in our heads. Logan slipped a bomb in his sleeve as he weaved between cars just behind me. Kendall and Piper shot up, weaving around to guide us around, shooting directions into our mind. I popped up over a car and dove under another, clinging to my board as Camille fired a few arrows at Jett's motorcycle.

Four more revved up behind him, bearing the Jennifers and Jo.

We all screamed at Kendall to keep on going with the mission ahead, to try to get us to a better battle place. He swerved to avoid Jen's cycle and kicked up over it, landing behind her and taking her out with his sword. Her body tumbled over the side of the overpass and disappeared from view. Carlos paled but continued on as spikes fired from the front of Jett's cycle. He kicked up again, crashing down next to James, who pulled out his gun too.

The motorcycle spun out wickedly, smashing cars a few blocks down. I pushed on, the board surging forward with power. James fired a few shots toward Jenny, who somehow deflected them, aiming them straight for Logan. Camille shot forward, leaping in front of him and taking the bullets, flying off the overpass. Ariana's eyes widened and she flanked Logan closely, firing ghost rays rapidly at Jenny.

Piper yelled for James and me to get out of here. We all agreed to meet back at Jett's headquarters in the murder district. Logan and Cecilia flanked us, Carlos wanting to get revenge for Jen.

But I refused.

And a bullet from Jennifer was heading straight for James' heart.

*CUE THIRD PERSON ATTEMPT*

Jennifer fired the bullet straight at James, not expecting the retaliation.

Logan threw a loaded spike bomb at her face, killing her and detonating her cycle on impact.

Carlos kicked up, landing behind Jenny and wrenching her off the cycle. He veered it toward Jett, locking it in and throwing punches at him left and right.

"Carlos! Autumn finishes him!" Cecilia screamed in his head. She slipped around, shooting fire and ice at Jo.

Kendall helped, slashing at cars in front of them to hold back Jo. Cars piled up, but Jo's motorcycle just kept on keeping on.

Piper sped around, searching for the perfect route out. Jett and Jo were covered, so she did what no one else was doing, and whatever helped the most.

Autumn stopped in her tracks as the bullet fired. She had to do something. Having caught one of Camille's arrows, she took a chance, throwing it hard enough to yank a human's arm out of it's socket. The arrow found it's mark, deflecting the bullet from James. She zoomed over to him, holding him tight for a second before jumping into the action.

James made a break for Jo, tackling her off of the cycle as Cecilia steered it up to Piper. She hopped on, abandoning the nagivation and helping James and Cecilia battle Jo on the pile of cars.

Autumn kicked on the board, peaking and rocketing down to Jett. She wrangled him off the motorcycle, his feet stumbling onto James' board. She wrestled him to the edge of the overhang, drawing her sword. It buzzed to life in her hand, and she made him dance to avoid the glassy blade.

That is, until he pulled a solid gold sword from nowhere and turned the tides. Blade to blade, they pushed on toward the overhang.

Suddenly, Autumn was balancing her board on the edge, gold sword at her throat, Jett jeering over her.

*BITCH MODE ACTIVATED*

Hahaha guys. I wish I could see your faces. Alright, now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day and gives me motivation to keep going!

Remember; read, review, favorite, recommend!

Ok, I wanted another r, but screw it.


	14. Battle of the Highway, Part DUEX

Jett's breath was hot and thick on Autumn's face, almost distracting as he hissed at her. "Give up, just give up, and I'll let them go. Give up and I can give you everything. Give up and you can have me, and I know you want me."

"No," Autumn breathed. "You're a monster. You can never give me what I want, and I sure as hell don't want you." She continued to push against him, against the blade at her throat, but she felt the icy blood seep from the small incision. Her back arched, sword scraping his back in a last ditch effort to get away.

Instead, Jett pushed her.

She was flying, falling, sinking, plumetting all at once. Tumbling, tossing and turning, she writhed to escape the gravity inflicting on her. She turned her red eyes to the sky to see James, crying in pain as his beloved sank to her demise. Carlos and Cecilia held him back from going over the edge after her. Kendall, Piper, Ariana, and Logan were fighting Jett with their weapons until he suddenly slashed at Piper, and hitting his mark, leapt over the edge after Autumn. He screamed inaudibly as he fell, streamlining in a dive toward the concrete. James broke free of Carlos and Cecilia, watching as the ground opened up to let his lover and his enemy inside.

Desperate to save Autumn, James backed up, and ran. He ran straight off the overpass, flying toward her. Carlos sighed a stressed sigh, and taking Cecilia's hand tightly in his own, they ran after him.

Logan crouched over Piper as she bleed from the slice across her arm and down her shoulder blade. Ariana screeched like an Amazon going into battle and began tearing apart Jo, destorying cars and bikes, anything around.

Kendall sat down. It was too much, this whole battle. They were pushing him too hard. He should just give up, let go, capture them and turn them to Jett and run free of this entire burden.

"NO," his mind reprimanded him. "These are your friends, look at them. They care about each other and about you. They all love each other, including you, isn't it clear?

"The way James just nearly killed himself to go after Autumn. The way Carlos followed to help his bud. The way Cecilia joined to protect her friends, new and old. The way Logan's helping Piper, who just put her life on the line to protect her lifelong friend. And the way Ariana's doing God-knows-what to all this crap.

"Kendall," his mind spoke, "these four women from New Jersey, you four men from Minnesota, you all have a bond unbreakably and undeniably strong. You were all destined to be here, together, fighting for each other's lives. This is no petty childhood crush bitch fight, this is so much more. Friends are risking their lives here for the sake of friends, but it runs deeper. Now, get in this action, and let's kick some ass."

Kendall smiled devilishly at the pep talk of the century. The blond leader stood, marching over to a furious Ariana. She blasted car after motorcycle after car with firey green plasmic rays, eyes burning with rage.

"Ariana!" Kendall shouted above an explosion that made the ground nearly move. "Ariana, listen!"

She turned her eyes on Kendall slowly, unwilling to stop her destruction of fury. "Ariana, you need to stop before someone else dies!" he yelled.

"What?" she called back, a sudden gust whipping up her blond hair into her eyes and mouth.

"I said you have to-"

An explosion rippled through the air. Kendall tackled Ariana to the ground, flattening themselves near Logan and the writhing Piper, who attempted to duck to no avail. Cars burst into flame left and right, erupting and blocking anyway out.

Ariana and Kendall crawled through the debris to Logan and Piper. Logan's face was twisted into a smirk. "I have a plan to get to them." Ariana looked briefly confused, but a smirk broke through.

She yelled so loud she was sure it had to have shattered some windows in the neighboring suburbs. Her eyes and hands glowed a bright white-green, and she slammed the ground with clenched fists.

Considering the earth's reaction, slammed is an understatement. The earth opened where it had swallowed their friends, giving them a way to help.

Logan snatched Camille's bow and arrow before slinging Piper's now unconscious form on Kendall's back haphazardly. The three clenched hands, and jumped, together.

*Haha, you hate these, don't you? It's ok, tell me at the review box beloooowww. Read the story first though*

Autumn continued to fall, even as the earth enveloped her. But finally, her furry boots made contact with solid ground, knocking her on her butt. She laid there for a minute, thankful to be out of the sky but trying to take in her surroundings while trying to seem dead.

The ground was cold, damp, and from a thin streak of vision from between thick lashes and squinty eyes, dark. The whole chamber, if you will, was dark and moist. Autumn was not good with moist; humid, yes; moist, only food. Falling completely silent, (why breath and beat your heart if you're dead?) she listened for any movement with superhuman ears.

Her eyes flicked open, revealing a mass of wind twisted deep brown hair and a black room. She slowly sat up with extreme patience, soaking in her surroundings. A thud next to her told her Jett landed, and in the commotion of him standing, she hit the ground again unnoticed.

As Jett brushed himself off, three screeches of terror grew louder and louder until they hit the ground around her.

"Haha, man, after all this crap we gotta go skydiving," Carlos' laughter bubbles in the quiet space.

A smack ensued, the sound echoing out. "Carlos, not the time," Cecilia scolded. Autumn mentally sighed in relief. "Now, stand back a bit." Steps echoed, someone nearly hitting Autumn's body, when a pocket of flame began to boil and bubble in Cecilia's outstretched hand. She made it grow and split into multiple balls of fire before throwing them onto the walls.

The black place was abruptly thrown into light. The ill illuminated walls were dark and shiny, sticky with moisture and slick. Obsidian, Autumn identified it from between barely open eyes. The room was jaggedly round, roughly carved from the obsidian. It branched into a labyrinth of rooms, some probably not even functional, just to confuse unwanted visitors like herself. It was beautiful, in a sense.

Carlos let out a breathe of awe. James' eyes twinkled in wonder. Only Cecilia, surprisingly, remained on task.

"Snap out of it!" she yelled, snapping in their faces. "Snap! OUT!" She finally realized that their gazes were not on the grandness of this, this place, but on the limp form on the ground and the haughty man beside it.

Cece gasped, a harsh sound of shock that made the hairs on Autumn's neck rise. It was then that she, too, realized it was more than the four of them. Trying to suppress a gasp, she looked up at Jett.

"Nice try, princess," Jett snarled, yanking her up harshly by the golf shirt's maroon collar, "but you can't fool me. A simple 15 story fall won't kill a vampire."

Autumn looked down at the floor, trying, and failing, to not smirk. In a inhumanly fast punch and kick, Jett was down, and down hard.

"Aww, a simple kick to the groin and punch to the face shouldn't get poor baby vampire Jett down," she fake pouted in his face.

He snarled, trying to compose himself, but her newborn speed was far greater. She tossed him into the air like a ragdoll and punched his face again so hard he rocketed into his own little obsidian crater.

The heavens opened up for a second as four bodies came flailing down. Autumn knew it was the final four of her friends that landed on their feet in front of her, but she had no time for celebrations, not now. Ariana flung her the bow and arrow, and like a second nature, she had an arrow instantaneously notched and aimed at Jett's temple.

Drawing back the string, a whine of protest stopped her.

"No! No, don't shoot!" Jett moaned. Autumn glanced at James, who stood grimly glaring at Jett. "Please, there's so much you can become, Autumn! You and all your friends, even James! You're no average supernaturals! There's so much I, we, can show you!" Jett began to sit up, but Autumn planted her boot square on Jett's chest. "You see, I'm not normal either! If I was a normal vampire, I never would have been able to possess your friends!" Autumn laid her boot across his throat as his eyes relaxed from the unnatural blue to a dark brown, almost black. "I can bring you to Meridia! Just let me unlock you!"

Autumn released the string. "Revelizzo," Jett whispered as the light in his eyes went out and he stay still.

"Enough of his bull-" Autumn was cut off by a burning light that seared through the room.

"SHIT!"

*and scene*

Pffft ok that was a fun chapter, who agrees? *crickets* Ok, tough crowd tonight! *overenthusiasm*

Well, all I have to say is, REVIEW PLEASY PLEASES PLEEEEAAASSSSEE! Also, in case of character drawings and just because, follow me on Tumblr, nutellatimerush. I'll follow back!

Peace to all, and Happy Easter/Passover/Sunday!


	15. Master Fail

"SHIT!" Autumn cursed loudly. The vulgar sound rippled throughout the labyrinth as she struggled underneath steel chains that nailed her to a chair made of the obisidian that kept her down.

"Now, now, that's no way for a young lady to speak," a chilling male voice said before a stinging, palm-shaped pain burst out on Autumn's face. "I suppose you don't understand why we want you, hm?"

Silence from Autumn.

"Well, if you want to be ignorant I suppose I will waste my breath on you. Oh, what am I saying? I'm a half-ghost, I don't breath!

"In any case, I am still your elder, so you shall address me with respect by calling me Master Masters. Now, I take it you are Autumn Pearby, correct?"

"...bitch I might be."

"Ah, I see. A difficult one, well, I'll shock that right out of you," Masters said as he cranked a dial and slammed on a button.

Autumn's body felt weightless for a brief second before coming crashing back to earth with tremendous power and shock that would have left a human paralyzed. But Autumn was not human, she was a vampire. So the pain didn't quite faze her.

"Well she must be a vampire then. Check criteria one! The brown curls, face shape, poise, it adds up. But no blue eyes I see."

"You dumbass, I'm a vampire, you said it yourself, I have RED eyes."

That earned her a shocking that would have paralyzed a human from the neck down.

"Well, honey, after some time a baby vampire gets big and feeds on some juicy, innocent people and gets her pweety eyes back!"

Another shocking as powerful as the last.

"So, Autumn Pearby, why are you here?"

"Not a fucking clue."

Another shock.

"Not a fucking clue, MASTER MASTERS."

Silence.

"Say it."

"It."

Another shock, this time able to damage a man's body beyond repair and possibly even kill him.

"Moving onward, you are here for three reasons: you asked to become this, this vampire thing that you are now, you sparkle in the sun like a little bitch, and you feast solely on the blood of animals."

"Actually," said a familiar man from the entryway, "you've got the wrong girl. You're looking for a Isabella Cullen in Forks, Washington." The man stepped from the shadows, flanked by six familiar faces.

Logan picked up where James left off. "Contrary to what you said, Autumn was forced to become a vampire by a man named Arthur Griffin. He forced James Diamond, here on my left, to bite and turn her under his contract. She and James also enjoy human blood from blood banks and blood oranges in moderation along with the occasional animal."

Piper shot a few rounds into the obsidian above Autumn, causing sunlight to dance down unto her body.

"And as you can see, she does not sparkle," finished Kendall.

"JETT! He got sidetracked with ANOTHER beautiful woman and fucked with the system again!" Masters gathered papers up and proceded to clean up the labyrinth. "Did you guys kill him?"

James nodded with a proud smirk in Autumn's direction.

"Good riddance. He was our last line of defense so at least it was easy for you to intervene before I killed her," Masters chuckled while Autumn paled slightly. "Kidding, my dear! But we do destroy those members of our vampire society like Isabella who promote to popular culture false representations of our kind. Many thanks for your assistance in this case," he said as he packed up the final briefcase. "Now shoo, I have a plane to Seattle to catch."

"That was strange," Carlos declared as he flopped onto the flamboyant orange couch of 2J. "But we're all good now!" And he started a video game with Cecilia that fast.

"So, guys," Autumn addressed her old friends, "what do you say? You wanna stick around the Palm Woods for a while?"

"You bet," Piper, Ariana, and Cecilia said simultaneously.

A/N: so basically the next chapter is them all going to Rocque Records. After that, it will be a flash forward prologue type chapter. But that's not the end, never fear! I have a bunch of one shots that coincide with the characters and the rest of their lives to go along with it. I'll try to update as regularly as possible with summer around the corner, so not as much waiting! Hooray! Fun Fact: this entire chapter was written at ELEVEN OCLOCK LAST NIGHT! :D


	16. Fame, Fortune, and Glory Eventually

Piper stumbled into 2I with a ton of bags, tripping her way over the threshold.

"See, honey, that's why we don't buy the ENTIRE mall RIGHT BEFORE you move," Cecilia said as she leapt gracefully over Piper on a slab of rock. She guided it upstairs and into her green and white room.

Ariana stepped straight around Piper, purposefully stepping loudly exceptionally close to her face. "Hon, pay attention to where you step next time," she reprimanded before tripping up the stairs.

"'Hon, pay attention!'" Piper mocked as she collected herself and headed into a red and black room.

"Tsk, tsk, Ari! Tsk, tsk," called Cecilia from her room.

Ariana glared at her laughing friends before storming into her silver and black room.

Autumn smiled wife as her girl friends got settled in her - no, their - apartment. "This should be fun," she said, a bit hesitantly, to James.

"Should be?" he questioned his girlfriend.

"It would be more fun if it was you and me," she singsonged back.

"Not yet," he replied, kissing her hand.

"EWWWWW!" shouted Cecilia from above the swirly slide as Logan, Kendall, and Carlos echoed her. "Cooties!" she shouted again.

"Excuse me!" interrupted Carlos. "I'll have you know I've been cootie-free since seventh grade!" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

Cecilia just laughed before throwing herself into the swirly slide and coming down head first on her back. Carlos looked peeved at her using the swirly before he did.

"I WANNA TRY IT THAT WAY!" Carlos exclaimed before racing her to the staircase.

"Are you sure he doesn't have cooties?" Piper asked Kendall, having put away all her bags.

He shrugged in reply. He was still distressed about the death of Jo, as was Logan with the death of Camille, but since she had turned on him in her final hours, the burden was lessened. Piper and Ariana had also cheered the two up greatly and everyone could see romances beginning to blossom. "All I know is I'm pretty sure I don't," he replied, poking her nose.

"Don't touch me," she giggled.

Ariana finally emerged from her room and took Logan's hand. "Ya ready?" she asked impatiently.

"We were waiting for you!" Piper said exasperatedly, beckoning to Carlos and Cecilia. They rolled out of Swirly Squared and skipped up to James and Autumn as they left the apartment. Logan and Ariana were on their heels, and stopped only when Piper shouted, "CRAP!" as she tripped over the threshold again.

"And this is where you WORK?" Cecilia asked in bewilderment after Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Autumn finished giving them the tour.

"Pretty much, although I'd say we don't do much work around here," Carlos said as he absentmindedly fiddled with the foosball court.

"I haven't had enough working time to find out," Autumn mumbled as a pop signaled the arrival of Griffin, his assistants, and Kelly and Gustavo.

"Is my newest pop star a vampire?" Griffin asked with his arms wide.

"Yes, she is!" Autumn squealed slightly.

"Well, solo pop stars are out! Pop groups are in, so, you're fired!" Griffin said excitedly.

"Pick-y!" Kendall muttered loudly.

"Wait, you made her become a vampire, battle for her life against crazy vampires after the wrong person, and move all her friends into her apartment out in LA 3000 miles away from home to fire her because there's only one of her?" Ariana asked skeptically.

"Basically, is that a problem?"

"No, no sir," Logan cut in as he began to nervously sweat. "What she means is tha-"

"No, what I mean is that if she could get a band together, can she stay?" Ariana cut him off in turn.

"Well, I don't a problem with that," Griffin confirmed with his assistants.

"Then sir, you've got yourself a band!" Cecilia said excitedly, linking arms with the three girls as Autumn stood in shock and gratitude of her friends.

"And what shall we call you four ladies?" asked the female assistant.

The four turned to each briefly before announcing their band to the cheers of the boys. "All Hallow's Eve!"

***** two months later *****

The pool side stage was dark as people drifted about in the pool, excited to see All Hallow's Eve and Big Time Rush preform together live for the first time ever.

Over the past two months, All Hallow's Eve had recorded a demo album approved by Griffin and his assistants, and prepared to release it within the next week amid exploding hype for the tour. Big Time Rush was about to release their third album within the month and had organized their headlining tour with All Hallow's Eve, also produed by Gustavo.

Personally, new relationships had begun to form. Logan had some help getting over the loss of Camille, and a relationship between him and Ariana was slow to start, although everyone could see the sparks flying. Kendall had gotten over Jo fairly quickly, mainly because of his strong attraction to Piper and the blatant fact that Jo nearly killed him. James and Autumn had been going strong for the past two months, and Carlos and Cecilia had been dating for a month and a half.

The crowd began to grow thicker and louder as time ticked down before a confetti blast signaled the arrival of both groups. The first to appear was All Hallow's Eve, who stepped from the shadows to kick off the night with I Love It and Come And Get It. They switched and Big Time Rush performed Confetti Falling, Song For You, and 24/Seven before bringing the bands together with Just Give Me A Reason. Finally, Big Time Rush played their hit single Windows Down, throwing it back to the Big Time Summer Tour. All Hallow's Eve topped it off with Epic before they thanked the crowd.

"Summer Break Tour, here we come!"

The residents of 2J shoved their stuff into duffel bags as their girlfriends stood at the doorway, arms folded across their chests.

"I TOLD you you were gonna be late if you didn't pack!" Autumn singsonged at James.

"Oh, be quiet, you!"

"We wouldn't be so late if James hasn't spent all his TIME in the BATHROOM!" shouted Carlos from under a sea of blankets.

"Oh, don't blame ME for you not LISTENING to your GIRLFRIEND!" James retorted.

"Oh, yeah, because we can't blame YOU for spending nearly an HOUR in the BATHROOM!"

"Hey, it was two hours because I got up at SIX this morning to get ready!"

"Waking ME up with your shower SINGING!" Kendall spat back.

The four men continued to bicker until the women turned to Cecilia.

"HEY BASTARDS!"

The room got quiet as the boys froze mid-punches.

"You idiots are lucky you all have thoughtful girlfriends," Ariana said as the four women pulled eight bags from behind the stairs. Pecks on the cheeks and lips and choruses of love declarations ensued before the girls pushed the boys out of the door and down the hall into the elevator.

They arrived in the Palm Woods lobby and dashed outside to - no waiting car. Kelly and Gustavo stood to the side as Kelly wrung her hands.

"Guys, where's the cars?" Cecilia asked hesitantly.

"Well, um, uhh," Gustavo stammered. "You tell 'em Kelly!"

Kelly sighed and poked at a loose thread in her sweater before continuing. "Because of the long distances and fame you all are gaining, you don't get cars. You get tour buses!" At that moment, four tour buses rolled around the corner. They gleamed in the bright sunshine and everyone bounded into their buses. They had little kitchens, bunk beds, lounge rooms, you name it!

As they unpacked, the buses rolled off into the sunlight San Diego bound.

It was half an hour to the San Diego kickoff concert and Ariana was in all out panic. "You idiots dragged me into this, I told you I never wanted to do this, but don't listen to me, no-"

Piper rolled her eyes and began massaging her temples to ease away the headache Ariana's freak out brought on.

"Someone shut her up," Carlos whined, and everyone looked to Logan.

Logan grabbed Ariana's face and kissed her smack on the lips. "You need to shut up and stop worrying, babe. You're not alone out there, and you'll do fine. I promise," he whispered for encouragement.

James and Autumn popped up from behind the couch. "I SMELL SPEECH!" they shouted in unison, rolling over the back of the couch to sit up and face Kendall.

He sighed. "Look, we are going to get out there and give these people the time of their lives. So what if we mess up, the audience doesn't know the difference. We've practiced this to the moon and back; all we have to do is own this concert!"

After Kendall's pep talk, they hit the stage. Nerves melted at the sight of the screaming crowd excited to see THEM in concert. The eight best friends soared higher than a kite through the entire concert.

And thus started the famous lives of eight supernatural best friends.

A/N: So yeah, that's it! I basically had no idea how to write a pep talk for Kendall, and I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed short and choppy because I wanted to cover all bases in a single chapter. Um, anyway, this isn't technically the end. No, I have more one shot ideas to tack on after this, so never fear. They will be in some kind of time sequence but no necessarily regular updates. I'll post the first one fairly quickly, and really often over the summer, but I have no idea for after school starts up again. But, I'll see you soon!

~smartcookie712


	17. Final Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm back! I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to rewrite Big Time Halloween, starting today after I publish this! Considering its the summer, I SHOULD have all new chapters reposted fairly quickly. I'm not sure if you get updates when I repost a chapter, but I may just make a whole new story. It will probably be titled All Hallow's Eve. Comment in the review box what you think will be best and check my profile and the archive in case you miss it.

The new story will contain all the same characters and plot. Subplots and details will be switched around a bit. Plus the first couple of chapters are really shady, so, yeah.

After my rewrite, I plan on continuing with a sequel rather than have the add-on one shots. I figured out how to make those one shots into a new plot, so the action won't pick up until the later chapters.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to subscribe and review!

~Dory


End file.
